Time is Running Out
by MoustacheMafiaMember
Summary: Hi this story is a Zero love story! I really hope you enjoy it, as it was written for a friend. Please enjoy and drop a review? And maybe a request? *Brofist*
1. Maria, Maria, Maria

Maria. My given name. Maria, Maria, Maria.

_Flee, _she had told me, _flee, unless you want your life to be like mine? Change yourself. Change. Change your eyes and hair. No one can ever know. Not until you're old enough to fight them. Maria. My sweet child._

_I love you._

They had been the last words I remembered. I was only a few months old, yet the words are still etched into my memory. Sure, I might appear to have blond hair and red eyes, but they aren't mine. They're just a memoir of another life.

As a human.

I clenched my fists in frustration as I looked at the gates of Cross academy. Cross. The only one who knew my secret. For him, I was a secret, illegitimate child. Sure, he loves me. But recently, he wanted to get rid of me.

He is the only one who knows my secret.

Naturally, I threatened him. Seeing as he is the only person in my life who gave a damn, it bothers me. I just wish it didn't have to come to this.

Anyway, it's all about Yuki with him. Am I jealous? Not hardly!

Well…maybe a little. I was a secret from her, too.

All these lies…and deception. Comes with the package.

I unclenched my fist. I brought me head up to look at the academy gates. We had a deal. He had better honour it.

There was a flash of lightning behind me, highlighting my long hair. It began to rain. Splatters of rain hit my face. Yet I still didn't flinch, despite the desolate feeling, the temperature so cold.

Devoid of life.

I walked forward and opened the doors hesitantly. I wasn't used to places like this. Places with… windows. And exits, entrances.

I sat in a chair in front of Cross. Sure, I should call him headmaster, but I won't.

"Now, Maria! I have your new uniform!" He sang, holding up a white uniform. I glared at him. He faltered.

"Jeez, you're just as scary as Zero when you do that!" He pouted. I was intrigued. Zero…where had I heard that name?

I brushed it off mentally. Cross held up another uniform. A black one.

"Here. You're going to be in my little Yuki's class!" He said, his sing-song voice returning. I bristled. He never says things like that about me!

I yanked the uniform from his arms.

"Listen. As part of our deal, become a guardian." He whispered in my ear, holding out an arm band. I took it tentatively. I shut the door, and sighed.

I don't like being depressed.

_Akatu akatu akatu, yurete._

_Yume no yume no hate e…_

I sang to myself.

_Mou nandomo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi_

_Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku _

_Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo _

_Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo_

I continued to sing. I was getting kinda lost.

_Ienai kizu Kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni _

_Yami no (Naka ni) Ima mo (Yadoru) Omoi o osaekirenai_

I was almost finished.

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete _

_Yume no yume no hate e _

_Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu _

_Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu _

_Ochite ochite ochite _

_Mou modorenai Tsumi o kizande mo _

_ Kitto…_

As I reached the climax, I stumbled across a room. I walked in and began getting changed. No one knew me, so it wouldn't matter who walked in. Just as long as I definetly didn't know them.

If it was a boy, they'd better be hot.

I cast my eyes around the room as I pulled up my skirt. The room was blank. Simple. It couldn't be a boy's room. It's way too tidy.

I shrugged on my top, my back to the door. I buttoned it up and turned around.

My face went a deep crimson colour.

A boy. Well, at least they were hot!

His hair was silver. It reminded me of someone special, the one who spoke the last words to me. I remembered her better now. My mother.

His eyes were a light purple, a beautiful, royal colour. They were the type of eyes you could stare at for hours and still find new things about them.

His hand was over his mouth, a hint of a blush beneath his hands. I looked down at myself. At least I was clothed. He only had pants on.

With an excruciating amount of effort, I forced myself to look directly in his eyes. He did the same, however I would have slapped him if I had noticed his gaze wandering south of my face.

"What are you doing? This is the boy's dorm. And _my room._" His voice was flat, but became slightly louder on the last two words. He advanced towards me. He walked past, then turned around.

"You're a disciplinary committee member?" He asked hesitantly. I nodded. One of his hands was closed.

"And you're a vampire." I said. He couldn't fool me.

His eyes widened and he grabbed both of my shoulders and turned me around. He pinned me against the wall. Huh. Friendly.

"Don't tell anyone. Especially not…Yuki." He growled. I just glared at him.

"What would I gain from running my mouth? Knowledge is power." I said, calmly.

"Plus, I don't want to hurt you." My voice was compassionate. My instincts told me I could trust him.

He let go of me and sighed. He stuck a hand out.

"Zero Kiryu." He said.

"Maria." I responded. I didn't have a second name. I told him as so.

He shook my hand, then let go abruptly.

"Believe me, I didn't choose this. Don't think it's fun to be a vampire." He threw over his shoulder and walked away, leaving the door hanging open.

I guess I was wearing a day class uniform after all. But, I think our opinions are similar. From the look of him, he was turned against his will. I was born.

I walked over to his dresser. I spotted a case, the case in his hands. I opened it and looked at it suspiciously.

Blood tablets?

I put one on my tongue, then spat it out.

It tastes like crap!

I sighed and pushed my hair back. I could just bite the students…

_And remember…you can't snack on the students! _Cross's words rang through my head. Guess I can't bite one of the students.

As I was exiting the dorm, I ran into a brown haired girl. We both fell over. She quickly sprang up and offered me a hand.

I accepted and stood next to her. We were about the same height.

"Hi! I'm Yuki! Who're you?" She asked. I froze. This was Yuki?

But…she's a nice person!

"I…I'm Maria." I smiled at her. I think we could try to be friends.

"Hey, Maria? I'm cooking tea tonight and I'm having tea with the headmaster and Zero. Want to come along?" She asked. I nodded exuberantly.

"Sounds like fun!" I answered.

"Good! Now, let me tell you about being a school guardian." She said. I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"The arm band." She said.

Then she proceeded to tell me about the role of a disciplinary member…

Jeez…it sucks.

I can't wait until I see these supposedly 'sexy' vampires…

All I'm gonna say is they'd better be sexy!


	2. Vampire Town

I gripped onto Yuki's arm tightly. I was really worried. The vampires were coming out.

"Maria? Maybe you should sit this one out." Yuki said kindly. I breathed a sigh of relief, and walked back to our dorm. Classes had really tired me out. Nevertheless, I had homework, and, unfortunately, it wasn't going to do itself.

I have a room in the day class dorm. All alone. Like all of my life. I sighed. At least it has windows and a door. A considerable improvement. My old place…

Well. I don't really want to talk about that.

I looked at my book. I had something on English. I think it was grammar work.

I put my head down and got to work.

Jeez, that was beyond easy! Who does that teacher think I am? Some retarded student? Eesh. The only good thing that came out of today was I could socialise with Zero.

Weird. The other girls glared at me enviously. It's not _that _difficult to strike up a conversation with him.

My mind wandered. Oh yeah. If I were to preserve my secret I would need to get a weapon. However, I can fight off vampires with my bare hands.

There was a heavy knock on my door as someone kicked it open.

It was Zero.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked. He sighed.

"Cross wants me to introduce you to the vampires." He said.

"So, yeah It was necessary?" I asked. He nodded, his face drawn. I placed a questioning look on my face.

"I hate vampires," He said, putting his hand to his neck, "One cursed me with this."

I looked at him with pity.

"I promise, I'll kill the vampire who did this to you!" I blurted, before covering my mouth. I hadn't meant to say that.

Zero smiled.

What?

"What can you do that I can't?" He asked, kindly. Then his face snapped to its former, permanent scowl.

He took my hand roughly and started dragging me through the halls.

I didn't utter a word.

Vampire's Dorm

I knocked on the door, my hand squeezing Zero's tightly. He let go as soon as the doors opened. I noticed a lack of warmth in my palm, but disregarded it.

A vampire walked down the stairs. A man. With brown hair. And red eyes.

My eyes widened.

I ran over to him.

"Kaname! I missed you so much!" I hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back.

He looked at Zero, distaste all over his face. He hadn't released me yet. I pushed him back gently. I didn't want to hurt Zero, and this seemed to be hurting him.

When did I start to care?

"Maria. We need to talk. Zero can come if-" Kaname started.

"No!" I yelled. Zero looked shocked. "I don't want him to know about that!"

Zero just walked over to a settee and sat.

Kaname turned his back and gestured for me to follow. I did. Reluctantly, though. I don't appreciate being a toy. And this…

Made me feel like a toy.

Kaname sat down at his desk.

"How long will you hide the truth?" He asked, bored. I growled at him.

"As long as I can!" I shouted. "What do you want?"

"I want…Yuki. The only thing standing in my way is Zero. I want him to die." He said coldly.

"Tough! Don't even _think _of asking me to hurt him! Who are you? I don't know you anymore!" I yelled, running away.

This isn't Kaname…is it?

I haven't seen him since… the accident. His parents. They were truly kindred people. I don't believe they committed suicide. Not for a second.

I ran into a vampire. Quite literally.

"Are you bothering Kaname-sama?" She asked, rather rudely.

"Who are you?" I asked coldly. I wasn't in the mood.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked.

I laughed. A Sakura petal cut her cheek.

"I'm not in the mood to play, little girl. He doesn't love you. Wake up." I stated, my eyes like chips of ice. Her fondness of Kaname is blatant. Even a fool could recognise it.

She put a finger to her bleeding cheek. I walked away quickly.

Blood lust was starting to take over. I hadn't drank in a long time.

Vampires don't need blood to survive. Except… my family. We go crazy, literally, if we haven't had blood for a long time.

Needless to say, that wasn't why my mother went berserk.

But that's another story, one told by mothers to frighten young vampire children.

I got to the top of the stairs and collapsed. My sorrow had finally gotten the better of me. I was so upset, I didn't notice a vampire sneaking up behind me. My left foot froze.

"Are you bothering Kaname-sama?" He asked. I didn't fight back. I was too upset.

The ice spread up, consuming me waist down.

My tears froze on the ground.

I just lay there. This vampire wouldn't kill me.

I began to doubt that as the ice spread further up my body.

All of a sudden, the ice receded. I looked up. I saw Zero, pointing a gun at the vampire's head.

"Now now, Aido. Kaname won't be happy to hear about this. Leave. Now." Zero said flatly.

I stood up, looking at 'Aido'. I slapped him once. I drew blood. He held his cheek. He ran away, his tail between his legs. Metaphorically, of course.

I looked at Zero. I ran to him

I hugged him hard, my tears wetting the soft fabric of his blazer.

I let him go. He just looked stunned.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He patted my head softly, then smacked me hard.

"OW! What was that for?" I asked loudly.

"For being an idiot." He said simply.

He turned on his heel, and left. I ran after him. I didn't want to be left in this place.

To be honest, it scares me.

Zero walked me to the girl's dorm. It was quite late. Then, I remembered.

"Zero! I was supposed to eat with you!" I shook his shoulders.

"That's tomorrow idiot!" He shook my shoulders. I laughed when he let me go.

"Will you cook? Yuki's cooking really sucks. The headmaster's is worse." He said, running his hands through his hair.

I nodded exuberantly.

I opened my door and waved at Zero.

As I closed it I noticed a note.

A love note from Zero?!

No. Just a note saying that Cross wanted me to visit him about important matters.

Sounds like fun.


	3. Come to the Dark Side

I trudged out of my last class. It was so boring! Internally, I was turning into a fangirl, though. Why?

I sit next to Zero in every class. Jealous much?

I looked at my watch. I almost wanted to throw it away sometimes.

In two hours, I would meet the Headmaster.

I really didn't want to go. But that's life.

I wanted to take Zero. However, I had a feeling that we were going to discuss things that I don't want him to know yet. Or ever.

I sighed. Yuki looked at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Meeting with the headmaster." I said, sighing again.

She smiled. She had the ability to cheer almost anyone up.

"Don't worry. Everything'll be fine." She assured me.

I sure hope she's right.

The meeting

I walked into the office nonchalantly. Then, I spotted Kaname.

"What is _he _doing here?" I asked, pointing at Kaname.

"He needs to know." Cross said.

"He doesn't need to know! No one needs to know!" I yelled.

Kaname chuckled, then extended a hand.

"Come to the night class. It's better suited to you." He said, kindly.

"Come to the dark side, you mean?" I asked sweetly.

"Now, now, Maria. I think that you should become a night class student." Cross said, pouting.

"NO!" I yelled, "I will _never _do that! Why can't you understand?" I yelled.

The headmaster and Kaname frowned. I stood rigidly. I refused to budge, especially not on this issue. I tuned on my heel, walking towards my room.

I sat down at my dresser, looking into my mirror. I got out my contact case. I reached into my eye and removed one. I looked at my reflection.

One red eye. One blue eye. Like Rido.

I shook myself mentally at that unpleasant memory. I took out my other contact. Intense blue eyes stared back at me accusingly.

I brushed a hand through my hair. The colour's starting to fade already.

I lifted my nose to the air.

Blood. Rich, pure blood.

Without a second thought I ran to the source of the blood.

Blood lust strikes again.

I hid in the shadows, unable to believe my eyes.

Zero.

Yuki.

Zero drinking from Yuki.

No. It can't be!

~Kaname's PoV~

I ran towards the blood, not heeding the headmaster's words. What did he know? As I reached it, I saw my greatest enemy take something important from my love.

I also saw… Sakura petals. The fabled vampire who can manipulate Sakura petals at will? Yuki lurched towards me, as a result of the petals forcing them apart. The petals disintegrated fairly quickly.

I held my Yuki.

"You monster. You devoured her until she couldn't stand up." I spoke coldly. I picked Yuki up, taking her to her room.

The last thing I saw was intense blue eyes glinting in the darkness.

~Maria's/normal PoV~

Why was it that I still felt butterflies when seeing him like this?

Why?

Zero stood there. I could feel my fangs unfolding.

"Z…Zero." I walked towards him. He held onto me. The blood had made his majestic purple depths turn the tainted red of a lustful vampire.

Worst thing is, my eyes were mirroring his.

I licked some of the blood off from around his mouth.

"My…blood…lust…" I said brokenly. Zero looked shocked.

I bared my fangs.

All of a sudden, the headmaster drew me away from him. He placed a hand on my mouth and one on my chest.

Sealing my blood lust.

I fell to the floor, pinned.

My eyes shone a bright blue once again.

"Zero…I'm so sorry." I said.

"You're a…vampire?" He asked.

"Yes. I don't want to be." I spoke softly.

Zero cradled my face, blood dripping onto my eyes like macabre tears.

"You saved me from hurting Yuki, didn't you?" He asked. I could move my head a little. I nodded.

He hugged me.

Willingly.

Voluntarily.

"You're like me. You don't want to be a vampire…but…" He started. I waited patiently.

"I don't know how to finish. I don't want to admit my feelings. I never have before, so why now?" He asked himself, more than me.

He walked off, back to his dorm.

Cross left too.

I was left alone.

Alone again.

Alone forevermore.


	4. Bloody Tears

I curled into myself on my bed. Zero knew my secret. For me, it was all over. I walked over to my wardrobe. I put on a long lace skirt and a corset, all black. The corset was lacy, too. I put my hair in clips at the side. I think it was time.

It's time.

Time to?

Reveal who I am. Because _this _Maria isn't who I am. This Maria is just a shell, a corpse, a cover.

Nothing more than a fake skin.

There was a knock on my door. I left my contacts out.

"Hi! Oh, is Maria here?" A vampire asked happily.

"Uh… I'm Maria!" I replied with enthusiasm. Maybe vampires aren't all bad.

"I'm Ichijo Takuma. But you can call me Ichijo!" He said, a broad smile on his face. I smiled back just as prettily.

"You're so cute when you do that! Oh, yeah!" Ichijo reached into his back pocket and handed me a piece of paper.

"You're 18th birthday?" I asked. He nodded, reminding me of a nodding Churchill dog.

"I'm 18 in vampire years!" He smiled. Then he came over and hugged me.

"I hope you come!" Ichijo whispered in my ear. I blushed.

"By the way… your eyes are pretty!" He said over his shoulder before he practically danced out of the room.

I regarded the invitation suspiciously. Then, I realised I didn't care. I was going anyways!

I kept on my current outfit, pausing when I came to my hair clips. I put on cute little cartoon bats.

Then, I went to see Zero. I bet that I'm not the only one who's cutting class.

Whatever. I'm smart enough to be able to cut class.

Not sure about him though!

I knocked on the door.

"Zero!" I yelled, opening the door.

Zero was sat on the floor, next to his bed. He was reading a book, his hair dripping with water.

"Jeez, you'll catch a cold idiot!" I yelled.

"What are _you _doing in my room?" He asked, hostile. I flinched at his sharp words. I stared at him intently, cobalt blue versus lavender purple eyes. He blinked.

I picked up the towel in the corner of the room. I began to dry his hair.

"Mind getting your tits out of my face?" He asked, a blush on his face. I blushed.

"W-well turn around then, so I can dry your hair!" I pushed him a little. I was surprised he let me. I noticed the tattoo on his neck.

"Oh. I have that tattoo too." I said softly. I hadn't even realised I'd said it aloud until Zero gripped my shoulders.

"Really?"He asked. I nodded.

"Shall I show you?" I asked. It was his turn to nod.

I went to the sink and rinsed my chest. The tattoo appeared, bright and bold, outlined in a blood red. It looked like the tattoo was constantly bleeding.

Zero's eyes went wide.

"But, that's not enough to seal me." I said.

"That's the strongest seal you can get!" He commented, astounded. I nodded.

Then I stuck my tongue out.

This rose was detailed like the other, but with green leaves. I placed my tongue back in my mouth.

"The leaves that should be on the one on my chest only appear when I have blood lust." I said.

"…" Zero was speechless.

"Have you ever seen the headmaster's hands? Or his neck?" I asked. Zero shook his head.

"On his hands, the palms, are the seals required to stop me. And on his neck…" I trailed off, tears spilling onto my skirt as I spoke. Zero leaned forward.

Embracing me.

He patted my head gently.

"I hurt him, Zero. One day, the blood lust struck. No warning. Nothing. He was helping me and… I jumped on him. Ripped apart his throat. He managed to get me off, with Kaname's help. But…I scarred him. For life. I can never deign to forgive myself. Not now. Not ever."

Tears continued to fall. Zero held me all the while…

I rubbed my eyes. Zero looked at me.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Sure." I said. Then I remembered.

"Oh! Come to Ichijo's party with me!" I clasped his hands, begging him.

He sighed, then nodded.

"What harm can it do?" He asked. I laughed and hugged him. We both blushed.

Cue the awkward moment!

"Sorry…" I said.

"No, it's okay." He reassured me. Zero has the power to cheer me up. Screw everyone else.

"Can I pick out your outfit?" I asked.

"Can't I wear my uniform?" He groaned.

"No!" I replied. I raided his wardrobe. I picked out a black suit, a red rose in the pocket and a chain over the buttons.

"There! Now put it on! I'm going in the shower." I said.

I smiled as I picked a bright yellow towel and started running the water.

I got in, lathering my body with the lemon shower gel. It was bliss. This was Cross's bathroom, but I hardly ever used it. Someone must've remembered my love for yellow and lemons. Huh. It was probably Yuki.

But I wish that it was Zero.

I put my hands together, as if offering those words as a prayer to whoever was listening.

I reached over and got the lemon shampoo, lathering it in my hair. I smiled, singing the cupcake song.

Everything seems so perfect. Everything is coming together. Zero…

I guess…

I…

Do love him.

I halted for a moment. Then I put the conditioner on my hair.

I washed it out, brushing my silky grey waves out.

Wait, what?

Grey?

Oh, no!

"Hey, Maria, I'm coming in." Zero called.

I opened the shower door at the same time Zero walked in. He had a nosebleed and turned around. I quickly put the towel on.

Zero turned around and looked at me.

"Your hair…it's…grey." Zero said.

I sighed.

"I have some explaining to do. But first, let's sit down."

We sat down. It was going to be hard to tell the one I loved who I really was.

"Let me go first." Zero said. I nodded.

"The vampire who killed my family, who made me into…_this,_" Zero started, "Had grey hair like you. Her name…Shizuka Hio."

"You know my mother?" I blurted out. Zero stood up quickly, grabbing me by the neck and pinning me against the wall.

But there was no force in it.

"You are the daughter of that woman?" He growled at me.

"Let me explain! She's screwed with me as much as you!" I yelled in desperation.

Zero lowered me and sank to the floor alongside me.

"When I was little, she abandoned me. Really little. She told me to hide who I was. She brought me to existence and told me I have to survive. A little while later, when I was still little, I heard she was a sought after pureblood. A monster. A murderer. I don't want to be like that. I am the fabled vampire who can manipulate Sakura petals. My name Is Maria Hio. I hate it. Hate it. I tried to kill myself 3 times. The Sakura prevented it all three times. Since I am Shizuka's child, everyone hates me." I caressed Zero's face.

"I'm so sorry for what she did to you!" I yelled, hugging him tight.

I felt my hunger rise.

"Zero, flee." I said, my voice tight.

Zero looked me in the eyes. They went into a blood coloured lustre.

"I'll bite you! I won't do it on purpose-" I began.

"Do it. Bite me. I…love you. No matter who your parents are." He said, cutting me off. I bore my fangs…

And sank my teeth into his neck.


	5. Famous Last Words

Sweet blood rushed into my mouth. Zero gripped my hair, pushing my mouth closer to his neck. I lapped it teasingly. It was so sweet. It was a contrast to his usual personality. Somehow, it tasted right. It suited him.

Zero moaned a little. I kept lapping the sweet life from his neck. I kissed his neck. I gave it one last lick.

"I-I'm fine. Please, continue." Zero said softly.

_Well, since you said please, _I continued to satisfy my indulgence by drinking the sweet life out of his tender neck. Zero continued to hug me, circling me, making me feel safe and content in his warm embrace.

"Enough." Zero said. I gave it one last lick, earning a lustful moan from Zero, before moving my head away from his neck.

"You drive a man into mortal sin." Zero said, panting slightly.

I smiled, showing the tips of my fangs.

"Famous last words." I said. He leaned forward. He licked the blood off of my lips.

We were about to kiss…

Just then, the door swung inward and Ichijo appeared.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything! It's time for my party! Come with me!" Ichijo didn't bat an eyelid at my fangs, at my hair, or eyes.

"I knew all along. Call it instinct." Ichijo whispered kindly into my ear. I smiled.

My greatest fear was that everyone would hate me. Seems like it was a stupid fear. I was…accepted.

Actually, scratch that.

My greatest fear…is that Zero will hate me. I don't care about anyone else right now.

"Yuki isn't coming because she doesn't feel well!" Ichijo said, in that usual happy-go-lucky tone. He was like a breath of fresh air. I'm glad he's with us.

Zero reached towards my hand, holding it gently, like one would hold a fragile doll.

Was I really like a doll?

Nevertheless, I held Zero's hand like it was some sort of elixir of life.

My skirt swished around me as I made my entrance to Ichijo's party. I was nervous.

Who spotted us first?

Kaname.

"Hello, Maria Hio." He said. There was a collective gasp around the venue.

I gripped Zero's hand tighter. Zero aimed his gun and Kaname's head.

"Zero. This is my battle." I said. However, it made me happy that he would intervene on my behalf.

Zero lowered his gun.

"Don't do anything stupid." He whispered in my ear. I smiled at Kaname; a predatory smile.

I pointed a finger. A sword appeared, made out of Sakura petals.

"I challenge you to a fight." I said. Kaname smiled.

"So be it." He said, and charged. I summoned my Sakura behind him. He drew a sword and stopped them from touching him.

The Aristocrats tried to intervene. I had created an invisible force field.

"Stay out of it!" Power amplified my voice.

"Heh. Like mother like daughter." Kaname said. Not very diplomatic.

"Don't sully my name!" I yelled, aiming the sword at him. He went to block the sword. I shattered it.

The razor Sakura cut his face in three different places.

One of the Aristocrats attempted to burn the Sakura.

"It's useless," Ichijo spoke softly, "You can't vanquish them. Only she can."

Kaname looked up at me tenderly.

"Stop. Please." He said. I dropped the attack. I stopped the Sakura, stopped the force field. Kaname charged at me. He ran me through with his sword….but not until I had gotten him first.

"You've gotten good." He said. We fell to the floor, blood mingling together.

I tried to stand up. Kaname rose, stomach bleeding.

Kaname had punctured my lung. He had missed my heart.

I lay gasping for breath on the floor.

"Did you truly intend to kill me?" I asked.

"No," He said, "I wanted to see which side you were on. You're on my side. I see that. You could have killed me. The sword was directed at my heart. And the sword you shattered could have crushed my head if you had wanted it too." He offered me a hand. I took it.

"Drink my blood. You'll be fine after." He said.

"You give it willingly?" I asked. I didn't want to be held accountable for forcibly taking blood.

"Yes." He said.

I bore my fangs, drawing blood of the Kuran.

This experience wasn't like with Zero. His blood didn't taste right.

I didn't even drink properly.

"Heh. Besotted with that Level E are you?" He asked. I didn't rise to his ruse.

"Let me tell you something in exchange for not killing me." Kaname whispered in my ear, "Your blood can save Zero." With that, he left me.

I looked to Zero. He picked me up, bridal style.

I was getting blood all over his white shirt.

He lay me down on the bed. Tomorrow was Saturday, so I didn't have to worry about teachers complaining about my attendance.

Zero sat next to me, cradling my face.

"I love her… but I hate her at the same time, you know?" I whispered to Zero.

His eyes softened. His orchid eyes meeting my brilliant sky blue ones. I blinked, my dark lashes casting shadows over my petite face.

I lost myself in those iris coloured depths.

All of a sudden, my eyes could see his veins. I wanted his blood.

I _needed _his blood.

"Feel free. I'll take it back tomorrow." Zero said, his voice teasing me slightly.

He lay down next to me. I sat up, walking over to the wardrobe, clutching my chest.

"No…I can't." I said. Zero looked at me.

"I-I'll try the tablets." I got a glass of water and put a tablet in it.

I raised the glass to my lips, sipping the water.

I ran to the bathroom, and locked the door.

It didn't work.

"Don't worry. My body rejects the blood tablets, too." Zero assured me. I wanted so badly to drink his blood.

It's sinful to, though. I can't hurt him like this.

I still had the blood tablets in my hand. I ran a bath. Stripping down to nothing, I put in the bubbles. If Zero was gonna walk in on me again, there's no way he's going to see…_everything._

I got the blood tablets, and tipped them into the water. It went a deep red colour. May as well use them for something. I slipped into the water, the warmth caressing my cold heart.

I feel like…I'm turning into my mother.

"You're nothing like her." Zero said, on the other side of the door.

"How did you know?" I asked, my voice wavering.

Zero laughed lightly. "It's what I'd be thinking about." He said, honestly.

I swam around the bath. Why? It's huge.

Actually, it's more like a mini swimming pool. Just… in a bathroom.

"Want to jump in the bath with me?" I asked, hesitantly.

The door opened.

"Why not?" He asked. I averted my eyes as he stripped.

I felt arms circle my waist. I leaned against him, him leaning against the smooth white marble.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked. I nodded.

"There's one condition," He said, "Don't go near Kaname unless you have too."

I nodded.

"Zero…Are you really a Level E?" I asked.

Zero cast his eyes away, his eye lashes casting long, lonely shadows on his handsome face.

"I'm…becoming one." He said, pain showing on his face.

I cupped his face in my tiny hands.

"Drink my blood. I am the daughter of Shizuka. I can _save_you, Zero!" I looked down, my eyes closed. I looked into his eyes again.

"Do it." I said.

Zero's fangs hovered above my neck. He kissed me lightly, before driving his fangs in my soft flesh.

I gasped at the sudden pain, the feeling of my blood being sucked out.

After that, I started moaning lightly; Zero was grunting. He held me ever closer, his hand fisted in my hair. My hands were wrapped tightly around his back.

As he drew more of my lifeblood, I began to feel faint. I tugged his hair a little.

He drew back, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. Water flicked everywhere.

He stared at me.

His eyes…weren't red. He was rational.

Was he cured?

Zero advanced towards me, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. No one was here to interrupt us.

"What are you doing to my daughter?"


	6. Don't Look at Me

"M-Mother?" I asked hesitantly.

"Why kiss that scum?" She asked, disinterested.

I hid Zero's face from her.

"He isn't scum." I stated defiantly.

She sniffed the air.

"Who mercilessly devoured your blood?" She asked, a flicker of interest in her eyes.

"Me…" Zero said, slowly. I could feel him tense up. I know he wants to kill her.

"It's not just your battle. It's ours." I whispered softly in his ear. He inclined his head slightly.

I stood up, slipping on a kimono. It was yellow. Yellow _is _my favourite colour!

I tossed a shirt and pants in Zero's general direction. I brought spare clothes because I had a bad feeling. It felt wrong that my own mother caused this feeling.

Zero tucked the bloody rose gun in the pocket of his jeans. I faced Shizuka fearlessly. She laughed.

"You didn't think I'd fight alone, did you?" She asked.

She beckoned someone out of the shadows…

…someone who looked just like Zero.

Zero's eyes widened.

"Ichiru…" Zero whispered softly. His eyes went wide, the blood coloured lustre only intensifying. It was a truly horrific sight; this was a vampire…losing its mind. I felt a moist wetness trickle down my cheeks.

'Ichiru' beckoned Zero forward. Zero watched him as if he were food yet the emotions flickering in his eyes betrayed his true intention. Ichiru ran in another direction, Zero hot on his heels.

I'm alone. Alone with my mother.

But I still love her?

All around me, pretty purple flowers bloomed. Their beauty was captivating but Shizuka's face was mocking. In the end, she was only helping me.

I heard the vines before I felt them. Shizuka's cruel smile seemed imprinted on my brain. Vines gripped my legs and arms, cutting the tender flesh. I winced slightly, crimson regret staining my kimono and the purple flowers. I grit my teeth.

"Is that all you're going to do?" Shizuka asked, breaking the tense silence. Shizuka dismissed me, turning around.

I flicked a wrist.

Sakura lifted from the ground. The white sakura raced towards the vines, nicking Shizuka's cheek on the way.

What did she do?

She lifted a dainty finger to the blood flowing down her face and laughed, the bells in her hair tinkling.

"So, you're her." Shizuka said with finality. I didn't even deign to nod. There was no need. I licked my lips in anticipation. Being around my mother brought out the bloodthirsty demon that slept dormant inside of me.

Shizuka turned around, the move in itself painstakingly graceful. I blinked then smiled. She smiled, but it was a barren husk of a smile- like it was physically painful for her to convey emotion. I gave up trying to reason with her. I know it's useless…

But I ought to try.

I sat on the ground, head in my hands. I heard footsteps. Shizuka brought my head up, her nails cutting into my neck.

She smiled. Cruelly.

I grimaced.

Blood splattered across my face like a careless painter across a plain canvas.

Shizuka's eyes went wide. I looked up into them, sorrowfully. Her face contorted with pain.

White sakura, tainted in unforgiving red.

A crimson lake spread in front of me. I wanted to get on my knees, lap up the blood like a cat.

Revel in my victory. But I didn't. Instead, I called Zero.

Whispered his name on the breeze.

"Zero…"

Sakura petals landed gracefully, the gentle breeze lifting them into the nether. A boy came. Not Zero.

He picked up Shizuka and ran. I was left alone.

Shizuka would die.

I hit her heart.

I never knew she had one. Apparently she does.

I lay back, the crimson surrounding me, making my kimono look like a dark orange.

Tears mixed with blood.

Like some sort of twisted cocktail for vampires.

I laughed aloud, a desperate, maniacal sound. It scared even me.

The crows cawed their last.

The waking world retreated.

Darkness claimed my heart.

I woke up, on the dirty ground. There was a figure beside me.

Zero?

I stood up quickly in one fluid motion, leaving the figure to sleep.

The blood was gone. The scent lingered.

And bells. The tinkling bells strewn on the floor, forgotten.

I walked around the figure.

It was Zero!

I was consumed with joy. I didn't know what to do, though. I just…stood there….feeling like a pedo.

Pedo bear.

Wow.

I sniggered aloud, causing Zero to stir. My heart leapt. I could hear a faint beating emitting from it. I leant down and kissed his cheek, licking the little blood that was there.

Eventually, Zero had the decency to wake up. By this point I was no longer so happy to see him… just annoyed he didn't wake the hell up.

I mean, come on! It's only 2 o'clock! No time to be sleeping!

Lazy vampire.

It was kinda cute, in an annoying way!

"Maria…little vampire…" Zero whispered almost inaudibly. I smiled to myself. Little words like this made it worth waiting hours. His head lay in my lap, so I drew his head to my chest, cuddling him like one would with a baby.

I felt Zero's arms stretch around me, circling me, embracing me, loving me once again.

It was nice. Not too physical, not too far away.

Perfection.


	7. Shattered Memories

Snoring ensued. Honestly, how long does Zero want to sleep?

I sighed, and played on tap tap revenge. I put in my headphones and chose a song.

Jeez, I'm gonna be there a while.

I looked up, right in to Zero's bright lavender eyes. Instead of screaming, I lay there, expectant. I didn't know what I was expecting… except…

Ok, I wanted a kiss.

I cast a quick glance down at myself. First, we were in a bed. Second, I was wearing a dress. Third, Zero was on top of me. Fourth…we were late for school.

"Don't we have school?" I asked tentatively.

Zero shook his head. "Bank holiday." He explained.

"All the students are gone…even Yuki." Zero said, a hint of a smile on his face.

"More time for some… _fun." _I said, stroking the tops of his arms, which were braced near my face. His face tightened then relaxed.

I brought his head down to mine, wanting a kiss.

Then, I leapt out of the bed, my sakura gathering around me.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"I'm Zero, Maria. Don't you know me?" He asked, hurt.

I narrowed my eyes. "Zero would never let me control him like that."

'Zero' laughed, a laugh that was most definitely evil.

"You're right. This is a dream." He leaned forward. "I'm Rido!"

The dream-room shattered.

I sat up, shivering.

I was in a bedroom. But, Zero wasn't with me and I was still wearing the same clothes I was earlier. Jeez, I think I'm going crazy.

The next day

"Maria! No school today!" Yuki yelled to me. I grumbled at her to go away.

"Fine!" She pouted. "I'm going on a date with Kaname anyways!" She walked off down the hall, her skirt fluttering behind her. If she's going on a date, she could at least wear something that leaves _something _to the imagination.

I dragged myself out of bed. 9 AM. I wonder if there will be many students left. I yawned. Probably not.

I got dressed, donning a black and grey dress which went just below my knees. I brushed my hair and teeth, and strode out like a peacock. Only 10 AM. Ooooh yeah!

I walked through the hall, taking the short cut to the boys' dormitory. There was dead silence as I walked through the halls, only broken by the sound of my feet as I walked. I dropped the façade of confidence. I walked, an eerie feeling sinking into my bones.

Eventually, I reached my destination. I knocked on Zero's door gently, opening it after. It swung inwards, revealing the empty room. My heart sank. I felt so alone and I needed Zero.

I loved him. So much, sometimes it hurts me.

Jeez, I'm not good with this confession crap.

I sat on his bed, bouncing slightly.

I missed him.

I lay down on the bed, waiting for Zero. I hoped he didn't think it was stalkerish. I also hoped that he wouldn't take long.

10 minutes passed and Zero strolled in, his top undone. Hair wet and pants on.

Zero took one look at me, shook his head, and walked on past.

"Hello?!" I yelled indignantly.

Zero looked at me again, his eyes widening.

"Oh. So you are really here. I thought I was dreaming." He shook his head a little and water sprayed all over. A few of the water droplets hit me.

"Hey!" I yelled, pouting. Zero laughed and patted my head, wetting my hair.

So, naturally, I turned around and licked his face. Zero made a weird face then wiped off the saliva. Then he grinned evilly.

"Oh, it's on now!" Zero said, chasing me around his room, laughing.

I ran around in several circles before making myself dizzy. Zero chased me relentlessly, not even managing to catch me out. I stuck my tongue out at him, turned around and ran straight into the bed.

"Owwwww…" I complained, clutching my leg. Zero laughed at me, knowing I wasn't really hurt.

That didn't stop him from walking over to me and enveloping me in a big hug.

"You ok?" he asked, whispering in my ear. Delicate shivers coursed through my body.

He pulled me closer, thinking I was cold. I let him. It was nice to be in his warmth. I looked up at him, seeing the loving look in his lavender eyes. I smiled and he smiled back.

_You've softened him. _A voice seemed to whisper In my ear. Zero leaned down, casting a fleeting look at my lips. I brought my head to his, letting him lead the kiss. My eyes were tightly shut yet I still felt I could see him.

Too soon, it was over. And not by choice. Two people grabbed the tops of my arms.

One had glasses, the other without. They were both human, as far as I could tell. There was a man in the doorway, who could have passed for a woman.

"Arrest her." He said, his voice even sounding feminine.

"No!" Zero yelled, "Don't!"

The man smiled, a truly wicked smile.

"You are under arrest for the murder of a pureblood."

My heart shattered, like the look in Zero's eyes. Zero tried to stop them, but was rendered powerless.

"I'll visit you…" Zero mouthed to me. Tears leaked from my eyes. This memory I was going to make was shattered so easily.


	8. Birthright

My head was bowed. I'm at day two in a cell and already I want to be out. These cells? Specially made for vampires. It's not like I can use my powers and break out.

And Zero still hasn't visited me…

But what could he do? Still…

It was my own fault. I mean, I do them a favour by killing someone who has been giving them trouble and this is how they repay me? I did wrong- I know that. However, that doesn't make them any less idiotic. _I _solved _their _problems. The least they could do was let me out!

Oh, did I mention? They have me in a straightjacket too!

I hung my head, my thoughts troubling me. I heard a creek. It seemed to be coming from my cell door, but who knows anymore?

A guard, a common vampire, stuck his head near the front of the bars, his face leering at me. He took some keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, which swung inwards.

He walked forward, stopping just short of my bent knees.

"Not yet," he said.

107 days later

That same guard came into my cell and did the staring thing. Jeez, I had a stalker!

"Someone's getting you out. Don't know why though." He said, his voice rough as sandpaper. I couldn't believe it. Yes! I'm free!

"His name is Rido. Rido Kuran." The guard said.

My face fell. Not him. Anyone but him. My stomach plummeted as that man walked back into my life.

Rido pushed me into the car, my straightjacket off. He closed the door and locked it, leaning towards me.

"Maria. Sweet child." Rido placed a finger delicately under my chin. "I missed you, daughter."

"Yeah? Well I didn't miss you!" I said, my voice low and menacing. Rido chuckled and reached into my eye, removing the contact.

"There! Now, the resemblance is clear! I trust Zero doesn't know, hnn?" Rido grinned wickedly.

My eyes widened. I don't _think _Zero knows…

"And that's why you're going to help me… I mean, I already have this resurrected body thanks to Shiki… and now, I want you to go to a party for me. And I want you to kidnap Yuki, seeing as she has awakened."

I gasped.

Yuki was a vampire.

I had to awaken her.

Rido is alive again.

Oh. My. God.

I nodded slowly. What else could I do? My father would only manipulate me anyways. I sighed as Rido started the car.

At least I'd be able to see Zero…

At Cross Academy

I walked into the gates, my head spinning a little. I really didn't want to do this. Especially because my eye colours make it obvious who my father is. I walked with a hitch in my step down the familiar corridor, breathing lightly. I came to the classroom door of the day class, easing it open slightly. The first thing I caught sight of was Zero. Instead of walk in, I stood there.

I didn't know what to do!

Zero caught my eye, and walked down to the door. I stepped back, uneasy. I looked down at the floor, ashamed of my parents.

"Maria? I've missed you so much!" Zero said, enveloping me in his arms like a tiny doll. I hugged him back, tears leaking from my eyes.

"I'm a monster, Zero." I spoke softly, my voice cracking. "Look at my eyes."

I looked at him. Zero's lavender depths widened in shock.

"I'm-" I began. Zero only hugged me tighter.

"You can't choose your parents. It's ok. Everything'll be ok." Zero said repeatedly, stroking my hair.

I sighed deeply, taking in the scent of Dark Temptation by Lynx. I was dressed in shorts and a top- barely clothing at all. I was freezing, and I think Zero saw that.

"Here," he said, handing me his blazer, "Take this and get warmed up. You can go to my room if you want."

I smiled, drawing warmth from the blazer. It smelt like him too. I nodded and strode down the hallway.

This time I have a purpose.

Maybe, I'm secretly hoping for sexy time with Zero?

Hopefully.

I, eventually, arrived at Zero's bedroom. Inside, it was as impeccable as always. I smiled, lying down on the soft red bed sheets. I crawled under the duvet, undressed to only my underwear, and allowed the darkness to lull me into a peaceful slumber.


	9. Lover's End

I awoke to the sound of breathing. Yeah, heavy breathing. A lot like a stalker phone call. I sat up slowly, surveying the room. Then I remembered; Rido was trying to get Yuki! I had to stop him!

I quickly got dressed, pulling on a simple black gown. I decided against the white one- too prone to being stained.

I looked into the mirror, my eyes accusatory. All of a sudden, the image warped. I saw Shizuka, her smile taunting.

"Mo…mother?" I asked hesitantly. She laughed, an evil laugh, her features contorting into a hideous husk of that once beautiful woman.

"Look at you. You're pathetic. Zero doesn't love you." She said, her tone matter of fact.

A look of hurt flashed across my features. "Don't feed my paranoia."

"He loves Yuki. Don't kid yourself, foolish child!" She yelled harshly. "Don't forget what you are!"

"What…am i?" I asked.

"You're a pureblood! Level A! You can have anyone you want… why settle for _him? _A soon to be Level E?" She laughed at my despair.

"I want to help him!" I yelled. The reflection stopped laughing, a vile smile marring her beauty.

"You know what you have to do, then. Unless… you don't want to die?" She asked me.

Tears spilled from the rims of my eyes.

"I… can't do that, can i? I'll die!" I spoke with fear; it laced my words like cheap brandy in christmas pudding.

"Heh. You're more powerful than you give yourself credit for. Doing _that _might save him." Her tone rang with finality. "You must do it. It is no longer a choice. You must know what Rido is about to do. Go…save Zero."

I turned from her reflection, a maniacal look in my eyes. I quickly pinned up my hair, making sure it wouldn't come loose.

_She's right, _I thought, _I was born with this power for a reason…right?_

A look of determination set in my eyes. I was ready… to fight for my love.

I looked to the roof of Cross Academy. Already, it was starting. I could see Yuki using her Artemis rod to defeat Rido. It wouldn't work… but it was worth trying.

"ZERO!" Yuki yelled. I felt a twinge of jealousy. _I'll save you_.

I spoke quiet words… _Monsutā o kaihō. _I held my hands to my heart. Once I did this, I couldn't turn back. Ever.

I felt the transformation take over my body. My hair went jet black, yet my eyes stayed the same, burning with their intensity. Now… I was a dreamwalker. Now, I had the power to kill Rido!

But I couldn't ever be the person I was…

Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made. However, now my razor sakura had become jet black and invisible, except to me. And possibly Zero.

I smiled wickedly, my sakura carrying me up to the newly ascertained battle field.

"Rido! Stop!" I yelled, my eyes boring into his. Rido smiled, a smile which I mirrored effortlessly. He released Yuki, he neck bleeding. She clutched her neck wounds, a look of pure horror and disgust in her blood red eyes. She retreated to the doors, the ones that lead down to the ground, and picked up her Artemis rod.

"Now, we dance!" I yelled, flicking a wrist. Razor sakura sped towards Rido's head and heart. He smirked, dodging. However, one did nick his shoulder. He simply smiled at the pain.

My eyes widened in horror. He used his blood as a weapon! How could I forget?

His blood extended into a barbaric sword, which he pointed at my chest.

_"_touché…" I muttered, making some movements and making my own sword out of sakura.

"Zero! You're here!" Yuki yelled, "Please…help me!" there was desperation in her tone.

"NO!" I shouted, my voice echoing, "I NEED TO DO THIS!"

I faced him again, only to find he had his blood sword right up against my neck. I grimaced.

"Scream for me, Maria." He whispered, his voice sultry. I grinned, touching the tip of the sword.

The sword shattered.

"You underestimate me." I whispered back. Behind him, I had my sword up against his back. I speared him.

"how..?" He asked. I said nothing. In reality, the image in front of him that had shattered? Was my sakura. Yet I hadn't dealt the final blow to Rido.

"I'll make you suffer… Father." I said, my voice toneless, emotionless. I stepped back, watching him bleed slowly, fascinated.

I made my sakura pierce him over and over, yet not deep enough to kill. I sat on the floor, blood staining my clothes, and lapped the blood off the floor like a puppy.

"How does it feel? A monster slaughtering a monster?!" I laughed, lunacy taking hold of me.

"Does It hurt?! Scream for me! Tell me how much it hurts!" My voice rose an octave, madness consuming all rational thought left in my brain.

I walked towards my father's crumpled form, hugging him tightly.

"I love you…" I whispered, cuddling him tightly. "So, I'll save you…from yourself." Tears were flowing freely, flooding my vision completely. I sank my fangs into his neck, a feeling of ecstasy spreading throughout my veins.

_Can I even save myself? _I asked myself._ Probably not._

Once I had taken my fill, I stood, blood and tears mixing on my face and clothes. My eyes were more intense than before, yet the tears told a different story. The sorrowful expression was… indescribable. I couldn't fathom what I had just done.

My sakura gathered around me, turning from black to a blood red.

I grew increasingly worried. What's happening? Why am I still alive? Maybe…maybe I'll die soon.

I faced Zero and Yuki. Yuki was glaring at Zero, like he was the most foul person in the universe. Yet Zero… that look of love… it broke my heart.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" I screamed. I… broke. My eyes were almost burning with intensity. There must've been difficult to look at. A haunted look crossed my eyes. My fangs grew, becoming pointy. My eyes faded the stony black of a true dreamwalker. I grew an extra pair of fangs. My face was deathly pale and my fingernails were like talons. I was truly a horrific sight to behold.

Yuki and Zero turned to look at me…their faces were a mask of pure horror. I smiled, laughing, my crescendo painful on both vampire and human ears. My voice turned raspy and echoed throughout the academy.

"Come, dance with me!" I gestured to Yuki.

She brought up her sword with grim determination.

"Kaname, help me!" She yelled, her voice very much a battle cry. I grinned and formed a wall of sakura, the movements so effortless and graceful, I looked like a fallen Geisha. I laughed, the rational part of myself forgotten.

All that mattered was Zero. And if I didn't have him…then neither would anyone else!

Kaname jumped on the rooftop, saving Yuki from one of my sakura swords. He picked her up, knocked her unconscious, and spoke directly to me.

"You will die unless you forget." Kaname warned me.

"I don't care anymore! I don't have _him. _Nothing matters anymore!" I shrieked, sounding deranged and hysterical. Kaname ran off, for fear of what would happen to his precious Yuki.

Oh, how I wish Zero felt like that about me! But it'll never happen! Especially because this will kill me. If I'm gonna die… then so will everyone else!

"And then there was two!" I practically screamed with glee.

"Maria…who are you?" Zero asked me tentatively.

"I'm Maria! The girl you were supposed to love! But no, I knew Shizuka was full of shit! She lies to me, lies continuously and I fell for you! I fell! And she lied! And now I have nothing!" I yelled. Then, I felt an aching in my chest. Zero had shot me with the Bloody Rose gun.

Then I grinned. I healed straight away.

"Monsters don't die!" I shrieked hysterically.

Zero grimaced, a vine running up his arm.

"Ichiru, this is for you." He whispered. Suddenly, vines burst from the gun.

"Tell me I'm forgiven, tell me you'll always me mine! Tell me everything is over, tell me I'm fine!" I sang to him, my voice as crazy as Rido…before he died.

The vines gripped my wrist. I snapped it easily, my sakura moving of its own free will. It shot towards his heart. No…

The vines swiped upwards, protecting Zero. It was then I realised…I'm nothing more than a puppet!

The sakura continued to try to murder Zero. Zero shot me two more times and I healed. I sat down, head in my hands…I needed saving from myself!

I looked around the ruins that was once known as Cross Academy. I spotted the Artemis rod. I crawled towards it, gripping it. It sent electricity to shock me, yet I help on tighter. I picked it up, wielding it, and sliced my neck, trying to behead myself. Yet it didn't work. It didn't even weaken me.

I stood up, distraught. I looked towards Zero, who was crying. Nothing much… but enough. _Why am I doing this?!_

"Who am i?" I asked aloud. The sakura began to faulter.

"What have I become? Am I no better than Shizuka?!" I screamed, blood trickling from the wound on my neck.

"I'm sorry…" Zero said. He shot me again, a vine hooking itself into my chest. I coughed up blood.

No…I couldn't die! I need Zero…

But… I can feel myself slipping away…

Zero dropped the gun, wrestling it off his arm. He ran to me, cradling me in his arms.

I caressed his face, smiling. My hair had returned to its usual colour, my eyes back to the kindred eyes I've always had.

"You killed her." I smiled into my words.

"I…killed you." Zero whispered to me gently.

I said nothing, laughing lightly, blood spilling from my lips.

"You could save me, you know?" I laughed again, the blood spraying on Zero's face. His eyes took on a blood coloured lustre. I grinned, a question on his lips.

"Shiki knows more than you give him credit for… Ask Kaname…and Ichijo…" I whispered.

Zero got an idea.

"Drink my blood!" He offered his neck to me. I shook my head. This reminded me of Shizuka's last moments…with Ichiru. She told me of this.

_Don't make the same mistake I did…_ Shizuka's voice rang through my head.

I smiled tenderly at Zero, my consciousness slipping away. I reached up to his neck, sinking my small fangs into his neck. I drank deeply, yet it was still not enough.

I broke away, sustained.

"I'll die. I know I will. The dreamwalker will kill me. She'll come back. Get those vampires, Zero. And then I'll be free…" my voice trailed off.

I wanted my last moments with Zero to be a happy memory.

I kissed him, blood on both our lips.

It was a perfect kiss, our mouths in perfect rhythm, the love…pure and unselfish.

"I love you…so much." I whispered.

I fell inside the black, wondering if I'd ever wake up again.


	10. My Ambrosia

My eyes fluttered open. My questioning depths were greeted with white walls. The whole place reeked of lavender, the flowers clogging up my nasal passages causing me to gag internally. I glanced down at my body, feeling as if I could drift away at a moment's notice. Blood had dried in great, dark rivers down my exposed body. I was wearing nothing, something which I would find disturbing if I were capable of that much thought.

Bandages lay next to me, rich with blood. The blood was tempting. Now that I could smell the luscious scent, my fangs ached.

I closed my eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I opened them again, once I was in control of myself again. I couldn't run through this place. I had nowhere to do. There was no doors, no windows…nothing. If I strained towards the blood, nothing would happen. I'd only work myself into a state.

Can purebloods fall to level E?

A few days later

The hunger was driving me insane. No one had come to visit. It was just me, lying here, in my own personal hell.

Then, I realised.

What if… I had died? What if this was my punishment?

Then… I deserve it.

I heard a creaking sound, and spotted a hidden door. I went to move towards the sound, hunger driving me to insanity. I found that I couldn't. Transparent shackles held me to the bed, much like an animal that needs to be restrained.

I looked at the person who had intruded my insanity. It was… no.

How can Shizuka be here?

"Hello, daughter. Welcome to insanity. Lovely, isn't it?" She taunted me. I growled in response.

"You can't escape. You're dead, dear. No, you can only escape if I let you. Until then… I'll hold you hostage." She winked at me. I stopped struggling and lay completely still, the words sinking in. I was dead. I'm _dead._

"If I'm dead… how can you control when I go back?" I asked hesitantly.

"Because-" She started.

Then… the illusion shattered.

I woke up, lying in a pool of my own blood. I cast a look down at my body again, to check it was me. I was clothed in the things that I wore before Zero had almost killed me. I had a gaping wound in my chest and blood was still slowly trickling from it. The only reason it's still bleeding is because I moved.

I wondered why I wasn't dead. I forced myself to look at the disgusting hole in my chest.

_Zero hadn't hit my heart._

But… he hadn't stuck around to see if I was dead or not either. This hurt more than the hole in my chest.

I sensed footsteps advancing towards me and the dead body previously known as Rido. I closed my eyes and pretended to be dead.

"Are they both dead?" Someone asked.

"Yeah." Another person answered.

"Zero… are you okay?" Asked the first person.

"Yagari-sensei…how could I be? The love of my life is _dead._ She died _because of me_! How could I possibly be ok?!" Zero yelled.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the two figures with their back to me. So, I tried to use my voice.

"Hush, don't speak a word about the dreams that I live for…" I sang, my voice angelic yet slightly raspy. "It hurts to reach you when I'm down…"

"Maria!" Zero yelled, picking me up in his arms, bridal style. "Oh, Maria…are you really alive?"

I merely nodded my head at him, words failing me completely. I raised a weak arm up to his eyes and brushed away the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"I'm alive, darling. I came back for you." I whispered to him. I glanced over his shoulder quickly to see that Yagari had made a swift departure.

Zero caressed my crumpled form gently, worrying that he may break me. Right now, I appeared fragile. I guess I was, in a way. All I needed was Zero's love. And for him to tell me that I was fine, that I didn't look like the complete shipwreck I felt like.

"Maria… I've missed you. It's been a harsh week without you. I thought you would never come round. I thought…I thought I'd have to kill myself so I could be with you eternally."

His voice was full of pure love… it almost broke my heart.

"But…we can live together forever, can't we? We're vampires…"

"And I'm no longer a level E." Zero finished. He gazed at me lovingly, his violet depths softened as he gazed into my eyes. A small tear escaped my eyes.

"Zero…" my eyes darted to his neck, my hunger prominent. He inclined his head slightly to allow me access. I kissed his neck, then sank my fangs in.

His blood was a drug to me, his kisses the cure and he was my ambrosia. I didn't need anything else from him but… him.

He was all I needed to survive. I felt like I could live without blood when I was with him.

I stopped drinking, lapping the beads of blood that still spilled from his neck as gently as possible. I brought my lips to his, kissing him passionately.

A little bit of his blood trickled from my mouth, but I didn't care.

I had Zero…

I have everything I could ever want!

_Would you please stay and, come inside baby._

_Would you please stay and, please be mine baby._

_Would you please stay and, come inside baby,_

_Would you please stay and_

**_Always be mine…_**

_(Sleeping with Sirens- If You Can't Hang)_

~Finis~


End file.
